The present disclosure relates to simultaneous transmission and receiving systems.
Conventional systems capable of transmitting and receiving data simultaneously will be subject to leakage and/or reflections. The leakage and/or reflections can saturate the first gain stage in the receive path. The saturation, however, prevents the system from operating properly.